The present invention relates to iron oxide hydroxide composite particles, a pigment composed of the same, a paint containing the pigment, a resin composition containing the pigment and a process for producing the iron oxide hydroxide composite particles. More particularly, the present invention relates to iron oxide hydroxide composite particles containing no harmful elements and exhibiting not only excellent chemical resistances such as acid resistance and alkali resistance, but also excellent heat resistance, a pigment such as a green-based pigment or a orange-based pigment, composed of the iron oxide hydroxide composite particles, a paint containing the pigment, a resin composition containing the pigment and a process for producing the iron oxide hydroxide composite particles.
At present, as green-based pigments, there have been widely used inorganic pigments such as chrome green, chromium oxide and zinc green, and organic pigments such as phthalocyanine green. Also, as orange-based pigments, there have been used chrome vermilion, chrome orange, permanent orange, benzidine orange or the like. These pigments have been extensively applied to colorants of resins, paints, printing inks or the like.
However, it is known that the inorganic pigments such as chrome green, chromium oxide and zinc green tend to be deteriorated in chemical resistances such as acid resistance and alkali resistance though they are excellent in light resistance, and are expensive.
In addition, the inorganic pigments such as chrome green, chromium oxide and zinc green contain harmful elements such as lead and chromium. For this reason, it has been strongly required to develop alternate materials for these green-based pigments from viewpoints of hygiene, safety and environmental protection.
On the other hand, the organic green-based pigments such as phthalocyanine green exhibit a high tinting strength and a clear hue. However, it is known that these organic pigments are deteriorated in light resistance, i.e., suffer from bronze-bleeding (so-called bronzing) upon outdoor exposure.
Chrome vermilion and chrome orange exhibit a very clear hue. However, it is known that these orange-based pigments are deteriorated in chemical resistances such acid resistance and alkali resistance as well as light resistance and heat resistance, and are extensive.
In addition, the inorganic orange-based pigments such as chrome vermilion and chrome orange also contain harmful elements such as lead and chromium. Therefore, it has been strongly required to develop alternate materials for these orange-based pigments from viewpoints of hygiene, safety and environmental protection.
It is also known that the organic orange-based pigments such as permanent orange and benzidine orange exhibit a clear hue, but are deteriorated in light resistance.
Further, resin compositions using thermoplastic resins such as polyolefins, for example, polyethylenes, polypropylenes, styrene polymers or the like, polyamides and ABS resins are usually molded at a temperature as high as not less than 200xc2x0 C. For this reason, pigments added as colorants to these resin compositions are required to exhibit a good heat resistance.
In consequence, green and orange-based pigments added to these resin compositions are strongly required to have not only excellent chemical resistances and tinting strength but also excellent heat resistance.
Hitherto, in order to improve properties of the pigments, it has been attempted to use inorganic and organic pigments in combination. For example, there have been proposed methods of co-precipitating chrome yellow and phthalocyanine blue together or adhering organic pigments onto the surfaces of inorganic pigments (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 4-132770(1992), 10-88032(1998) and 11-181329(1999), etc.).
Thus, it has been strongly demanded to provide green and orange-based pigments exhibiting both excellent chemical resistances and excellent heat resistance without containing harmful elements. However, such pigments capable of satisfying these requirements have not been provided until now.
Namely, in the above method of co-precipitating chrome yellow and phthalocyanine blue together, the obtained pigments show a toxicity due to chrome yellow. Further, paints containing such pigments are insufficient in storage stability due to the use of co-precipitated pigments, so that coating films formed therefrom tend to suffer from bleeding.
In the method of precipitating organic pigments in the presence of inorganic pigments as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 4-132770, the organic pigments are insufficient in adhesion to the inorganic pigments.
In the method of mechanically mixing and milling inorganic and organic pigments together as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 10-88032(1998), the organic pigments are also insufficient in adhesion to the inorganic pigments.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 11-181329(1999), there is described the method of adding organic pigments to a solution prepared by dissolving organopolysiloxane in cyclic silicone to disperse therein the pigments as fine particles, impregnating the fine organic pigments with high oil-absorption inorganic pigments, and then evaporating cyclic silicone from the pigments. In this method, the organic pigments are also insufficient in adhesion to the inorganic pigments.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 11-323174(1999), there are described iron-based black composite particles obtained by forming an organosilane coating layer on black iron oxide particles or black iron oxide hydroxide particles, and then forming a carbon black coat on the organosilane coating layer. Since the iron-based black composite particles are black iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having the carbon black coat, the iron-based black composite particles are quite different from composite particles having green or orange-based pigments.
As a result of the present inventors"" earnest studies, it has been found that by mixing as core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, by using an apparatus capable of applying a shear force to the core particles, thereby coating the surface of the black iron oxide hydroxide particle with the compounds;
mixing the obtained iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the compounds and organic blue or red-based pigment in an amount of 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the core particles by using an apparatus capable of applying a shear force to the core particles, thereby forming organic blue or red-based pigment coat on the surface of a coating layer comprising the organosilicon compounds, the thus obtained iron oxide hydroxide composite particles are harmless pigments which are excellent not only in chemical resistances such as acid resistance and alkali resistance, but also in heat resistance. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the above finding.
An object of the present invention is to provide a harmless pigment such as a harmless green or orange-based pigment exhibiting not only excellent chemical resistances such as acid resistance and alkali resistance, but also high hiding power, high tinting powder and excellent heat resistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fine pigment such as a green or orange-based fine pigment which contains no harmful elements and is improved not only in chemical resistances such as acid resistance and alkali resistance but also in heat resistance, and further is capable of producing a paint and a resin composition exhibiting an excellent transparency.
To accomplish the aim of the present invention, in a first aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter (average major axial diameter) of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a second aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coat formed on at least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon;
a coating formed on surface of the said coat, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a third aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic blue-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coat formed on at least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon;
a coating formed on surface of the said coat, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic blue-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic red-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coat formed on at least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon;
a coating formed on surface of the said coat, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and an organic red-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and an organic blue-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coat formed on at least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon;
a coating formed on surface of the said coat, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic blue-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic red-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a tenth aspect of the present invention, there are provided iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of from 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coat formed on at least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon;
a coating formed on surface of the said coat, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic red-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pigment comprising iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pigment comprising iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coat formed on at least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon;
a coating formed on surface of the said coat, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a green-based pigment comprising iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic blue-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an orange-based pigment comprising iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic red-based pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint comprising:
a paint base material, and
a pigment comprising iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and an organic pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rubber or resin composition comprising:
a base material for rubber or resin composition, and
a pigment comprising iron oxide hydroxide composite particles having an average particle diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm, comprising:
iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles,
a coating formed on surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, comprising at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of:
(1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds, and
(2) polysiloxanes or modified polysiloxanes, and
an organic pigment coat formed on the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound, in an amount of from 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
First, the pigment such as green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention will be explained below.
The pigment of the present invention is composed of iron oxide hydroxide composite particles which comprise iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles, a coating layer of organosilicon compounds formed on the surface of the core particle, and an organic blue-based pigment or an organic red-based pigment adhered on the coating layer, and have an average major axial diameter of from 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm.
The above iron oxide hydroxide composite particles of the present invention are generally classified into:
(1) iron oxide hydroxide composite particles comprising iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles, a coating layer of organosilicon compounds formed on the surface of the core particle, and an organic blue-based pigment or an organic red-based pigment adhered on the coating layer, and having an average major axial diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm; and
(2) fine iron oxide hydroxide composite particles comprising fine iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles, a coating layer of organosilicon compounds formed on the surface of the core particle, and an organic blue-based pigment or an organic red-based pigment adhered on the coating layer, and having an average major axial diameter of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm.
The iron oxide hydroxide particles used as core particles in the present invention are of an acicular shape or a rectangular shape. The xe2x80x9cacicularxe2x80x9d shape used herein may include a spindle shape and a rice-ball shape in addition to literally acicular or needle-like shape.
The iron oxide hydroxide particles used in the present invention include goethite (xcex1-FeOOH) particles and lepidocrocite (xcex3-FeOOH) particles. In the consideration of heat resistance of the obtained pigments, iron oxide hydroxide particles obtained by subjecting iron oxide hydroxide particles to heat resistance-imparting treatments is preferred. More specifically, the preferred iron oxide hydroxide particles used as core particles in the present invention may include iron oxide hydroxide particles whose surfaces are coated with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum and oxides of aluminum; iron oxide hydroxide particles containing aluminum inside thereof; iron oxide hydroxide particles having a coating layer composed of an iron and aluminum oxide hydroxide composite on the surface thereof; and iron oxide hydroxide particles subjected to any two or more of the above heat resistance-imparting treatments.
In the case of the iron oxide hydroxide particles whose surfaces are coated with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum and oxides of aluminum, the aluminum content thereof is 0.1 to 20.0% by weight (calculated as Al) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles coated. In the case of the iron oxide hydroxide particles containing aluminum inside thereof, the aluminum content thereof is 0.05 to 50% by weight (calculated as Al) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles containing aluminum inside thereof. In the case of the iron oxide hydroxide particles having a coasting layer composed of an iron and aluminum oxide hydroxide composite on the surfaces thereof, the aluminum content thereof is 0.1 to 10% by weight (calculated as Al) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, and the iron content thereof is 0.1 to 30% by weight (calculated as Fe) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
The iron oxide hydroxide particles used in the present invention have an average major axial diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm; an average minor axial diameter of 0.0025 to 0.5 xcexcm; an aspect ratio of 2:1 to 20:1; a BET specific surface area value of 5 to 300 m2/g; and a geometrical standard deviation of major axial diameters of 1.01 to 2.0. As to the hue of the iron oxide hydroxide particles, the L* value thereof is 40 to 80; the a* value thereof is xe2x88x9257.7 to +57.7 (a* value≢0); and the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is from more than 60xc2x0 to less than 120xc2x0.
More specifically, the following two kinds of iron oxide hydroxide particles as classified based on average major axial diameter thereof, are individually explained.
(1) In the case of iron oxide hydroxide particles having an average major axial diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm:
The average major axial diameter of the iron oxide hydroxide particles (1) is usually 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, preferably 0.15 to 0.9 xcexcm.
When the average major axial diameter is more than 1.0 xcexcm, the obtained pigments become coarse particles, resulting in deteriorated tinting strength.
The average minor axial diameter of the iron oxide hydroxide particles (1) is usually 0.05 to 0.5 xcexcm, preferably 0.075 to 0.45 xcexcm.
The aspect ratio (ratio of average major axial diameter to average minor axial diameter; hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9caspect ratioxe2x80x9d) is usually not more than 20:1, preferably 2:1 to 15:1.
When the aspect ratio is more than 20:1, the particles may tend to be entangled or interlaced with each other, so that it may be difficult to uniformly form a coating layer of organosilicon compounds on the surface of each iron oxide hydroxide particle and uniformly adhere the organic pigment thereonto.
The geometrical standard deviation value of major axial diameters is usually not more than 2.0, preferably not more than 1.8, more preferably not more than 1.6.
When the geometrical standard deviation value is more than 2.0, a large amount of coarse particles may be present, so that the particles may be inhibited from being uniformly dispersed. As a result, it may be difficult to uniformly form a coating layer of organosilicon compounds on the surface of each iron oxide hydroxide particle and uniformly adhere the organic pigment thereonto. The lower limit of the geometrical standard deviation value is 1.01. It is difficult to industrially produce iron oxide hydroxide particles having a geometrical standard deviation value of less than 1.01.
The BET specific surface area value is usually 5 to 150 m2/g, preferably 10 to 120 m2/g, more preferably 15 to 100 m2/g.
When the BET specific surface area value is less than 5 m2/g, the iron oxide hydroxide particles may become coarse or tend to be sintered together. As a result, the obtained particles may become coarse, resulting in deteriorated tinting strength.
As to the hue of the iron oxide hydroxide particles (1), the L* value thereof is 40 to 80; the a* value thereof is xe2x88x9257.7 to +57.7 (a* value≢0); the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is from more than 60xc2x0 to less than 120xc2x0. When any of the L*, a*, b* and h values is out of the above specified range, the aimed pigments such as green or orange-based pigments according to the present invention may not be obtained.
(2) In the case of iron oxide hydroxide fine particles having an average major axial diameter of from 0.005 xcexcm to less than 0.1 xcexcm:
The average major axial diameter thereof is usually from 0.005 xcexcm to less than 0.1 xcexcm. When the average major axial diameter is less than 0.005 xcexcm, the particles may tend to be agglomerated together due to increase in intermolecular force therebetween. As a result, it may be difficult to uniformly form a coating layer of organosilicon compounds on the surface of each iron oxide hydroxide fine particle and uniformly adhere the organic pigment thereonto.
In the consideration of uniform formation of the coating layer of organosilicon compounds on the surface of each iron oxide hydroxide fine particle, uniform adhesion of the organic pigment thereonto, and the average major axial diameter is preferably 0.008 to 0.096 xcexcm, more preferably 0.01 to 0.092.
The average minor axial diameter thereof is usually from 0.0025 to less than 0.05 xcexcm, preferably 0.004 to 0.048 xcexcm, more preferably 0.005 to 0.046 xcexcm; the aspect ratio thereof is usually not more than 20:1, preferably not more than 15:1, more preferably not more than 10:1 (lower limit of the aspect ratio: 2:1); the BET specific surface area value thereof is usually 50 to 300 m2/g, preferably 70 to 280 m2/g, more preferably 80 to 250 m2/g; and the geometrical standard deviation value of major axial diameters thereof is usually not more than 2.0, preferably not more than 1.8, more preferably not more than 1.6 (lower limit of the geometrical standard deviation value: 1.01).
When the average minor axial diameter is less than 0.0025 xcexcm, the intermolecular force between the particles may become large due to fineness thereof, so that it may become difficult to uniformly form a coating layer of organosilicon compounds on the surface of each iron oxide hydroxide fine particle and uniformly adhere the organic pigment thereonto.
When the BET specific surface area value is more than 300 m2/g, the intermolecular force between the particles may become large due to fineness thereof, so that it may be difficult to uniformly form a coating layer of organosilicon compounds on the surface of each iron oxide hydroxide fine particle and uniformly adhere the organic pigment thereonto.
As to the hue of the iron oxide hydroxide fine particles (2) used in the present invention, the L* value thereof is 40 to 80; the a* value thereof is xe2x88x9257.7 to +57.7 (a* value≢0); the b* value thereof is from more than to +100; and the h value thereof is from more than 60xc2x0 to less than 120xc2x0. When any of the L*, a* and b* values is out of the above specified range, the aimed fine pigments such as green or orange-based fine pigments according to the present invention may not be obtained.
The iron oxide hydroxide fine particles (2) used in the present invention have a hiding power of preferably less than 600 cm2/g, more preferably not more than 500 cm2/g. When the hiding power is not less than 600 cm2/g, the fine pigments obtained using the iron oxide hydroxide fine particles as core particles may show a too high hiding power.
As to the chemical resistances of the iron oxide hydroxide fine particles (2) used in the present invention, the acid resistance (xcex94E*) thereof is preferably not more than 3.0, more preferably not more than 2.5; and the alkali resistance (xcex94E*) thereof is preferably not more than 3.0, more preferably not more than 2.5, when measured by the evaluation methods described hereinafter. When any of the acid and alkali resistances (xcex94E*) is more than 3.0, it may be difficult to obtain the aimed fine pigments such as green or orange-based fine pigments having excellent chemical resistances according to the present invention.
As to the heat resistance of the iron oxide hydroxide particles used in the present invention, the heat resistance temperature thereof is preferably not less than 180xc2x0 C., more preferably not less than 185xc2x0 C. In the consideration of the heat resistance of the obtained pigments such as green or orange-based pigments, the use of iron oxide hydroxide particles subjected to heat resistance-imparting treatments is preferred. In the case of the iron oxide hydroxide particles whose surfaces are coated with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum and oxides of aluminum, the heat resistance temperature thereof is about 240xc2x0 C. In the case of the iron oxide hydroxide particles containing aluminum inside thereof, the heat resistance temperature thereof is about 245xc2x0 C. Also, in the case of the iron oxide hydroxide particles having a coating layer composed of an aluminum and iron oxide hydroxide composite on the surfaces thereof, the heat resistance temperature thereof is about 250xc2x0 C.
The coating formed on the surface of the core particle comprises at least one organosilicon compound selected from the group consisting of (1) organosilane compounds obtainable from alkoxysilane compounds; and (2) polysiloxanes and modified polysiloxanes selected from the group consisting of (2-A) polysiloxanes modified with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of polyethers, polyesters and epoxy compounds (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cmodified polysiloxanesxe2x80x9d), and (2-B) polysiloxanes whose molecular terminal is modified with at least one group selected from the group consisting of carboxylic acid groups, alcohol groups and a hydroxyl group (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9cterminal-modified polysiloxanesxe2x80x9d).
The organosilane compounds (1) may be produced by drying or heat-treating alkoxysilane compounds represented by the formula (I):
R1aSiX4xe2x88x92axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein R1 is C6H5xe2x80x94, (CH3)2CHCH2xe2x80x94 or n-CbH2b+1xe2x80x94 (wherein b is an integer of 1 to 18); X is CH3Oxe2x80x94 or C2H5Oxe2x80x94; and a is an integer of 0 to 3.
The drying or heat-treatment of the alkoxysilane compounds may be conducted, for example, at a temperature of usually 40 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 60 to 150xc2x0 C. for usually 10 minutes to 12 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 3 hours.
Specific examples of the alkoxysilane compounds may include methyltriethoxysilane, dimethyldiethoxysilane, phenyltriethyoxysilane, diphenyldiethoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane, phenyltrimethoxysilane, diphenyldimethoxysilane, isobutyltrimethoxysilane, decyltrimethoxysilane or the like. Among these alkoxysilane compounds, in view of the desorption percentage and the adhering effect of organic pigments, methyltriethoxysilane, phenyltriethyoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane and isobutyltrimethoxysilane are preferred, and methyltriethoxysilane and methyltrimethoxysilane are more preferred.
As the polysiloxanes (2), there may be used those compounds represented by the formula (II): 
wherein R2 is Hxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94, and d is an integer of 15 to 450.
Among these polysiloxanes, in view of the desorption percentage and the adhering effect of the organic pigments, polysiloxanes having methyl hydrogen siloxane units are preferred.
As the modified polysiloxanes (2-A), there may be used:
(a) polysiloxanes modified with polyethers represented by the formula (III): 
wherein R3 is xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)hxe2x80x94; R4 is xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)ixe2x80x94CH3; R5 is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2 or xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)jxe2x80x94CH3; R6 is xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)kxe2x80x94CH3; g and h are an integer of 1 to 15; i, j and k are an integer of 0 to 15; e is an integer of 1 to 50; and f is an integer of 1 to 300;
(b) polysiloxanes modified with polyesters represented by the formula (IV): 
wherein R7, R8 and R9 are xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)qxe2x80x94 and may be the same or different; R10 is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2 or xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)rxe2x80x94CH3; R11 is xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)sxe2x80x94CH3; n and q are an integer of 1 to 15; r and s are an integer of 0 to 15; exe2x80x2 is an integer of 1 to 50; and fxe2x80x2 is an integer of 1 to 300;
(c) polysiloxanes modified with epoxy compounds represented by the formula (V): 
wherein R12 is xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)vxe2x80x94; v is an integer of 1 to 15; t is an integer of 1 to 50; and u is an integer of 1 to 300; or a mixture thereof.
Among these modified polysiloxanes (2-A), in view of the desorption percentage and the adhering effect of the organic pigments, the polysiloxanes modified with the polyethers represented by the formula (III), are preferred.
As the terminal-modified polysiloxanes (2-B), there may be used those represented by the formula (VI): 
wherein R13 and R14 are xe2x80x94OH, R16OH or R17COOH and may be the same or different; R15 is xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94C6H5; R16 and R17 are xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)yxe2x80x94; y is an integer of 1 to 15; w is an integer of 1 to 200; and x is an integer of 0 to 100.
Among these terminal-modified polysiloxanes, in view of the desorption percentage and the adhering effect of the organic pigments, the polysiloxanes whose terminals are modified with carboxylic acid groups are preferred.
The coating amount of the organosilicon compounds is usually 0.02 to 5.0% by weight, preferably 0.03 to 4.0% by weight, more preferably 0.05 to 3.0% by weight (calculated as Si) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the organosilicon compounds.
When the coating amount of the organosilicon compounds is less than 0.02% by weight, it may be difficult to adhere the organic pigments in a predetermined.
When the coating amount of the organosilicon compounds is more than 5.0% by weight, the organic pigments can be adhered in a predetermined. Therefore, it is unnecessary and meaningless to coat the core particles with such a large amount of the organosilicon compounds.
As to the organic pigments used in the present invention, organic blue-based pigments and organic red-based pigments may be exemplified. The amount of the organic pigment such as organic blue-based pigments and organic red-based pigments adhered on the coating layer composed of organosilicon compounds is usually 1 to 30 parts based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
As the organic blue-based pigments used in the present invention, there may be used phthalocyanine-based pigments such as metal-free phthalocyanine blue, phthalocyanine blue (copper phthalocyanine) and fast sky blue (sulfonated copper phthalocyanine), and alkali blue pigments, or the like. In the consideration of the hue of the obtained green-based fine pigments, among these pigments, the use of phthalocyanine blue is preferred.
In particular, in the consideration of light resistance, the use of low-chlorinated copper phthalocyanine, NC-type (non-crystallization-type) copper phthalocyanine or NC-type low-chlorinated copper phthalocyanine is preferred.
The amount of the organic blue-based pigment adhered is preferably 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
When the amount of the organic blue-based pigment adhered is out of the above-mentioned range, it may be difficult to obtain the aimed green-based pigment of the present invention. The amount of the organic blue-based pigment adhered is more preferably 7.5 to 25 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
As the organic red-based pigments used in the present invention, there may be used quinacridone-based pigments such as quinacridone red, azo-based pigments such as permanent red, condensed azo-based pigments such as condensed azo red, and perylene-based pigments such as perylene red. In the consideration of heat resistance and light resistance of the obtained orange-based pigments, the use of quinacridone-based pigments is preferred.
The amount of the organic red-based pigment adhered is usually 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. When the amount of the organic red-based pigment adhered is less than 1 part by weight or more than 30 parts by weight, it may be difficult to obtain the aimed orange-based pigment of the present invention. The amount of the organic red-based pigment adhered is preferably 3 to 25 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
Phe shape and size of the green or orange-based pigments of the present invention considerably varies depending upon those of the iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles, and usually have an analogous configuration to that of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
For example, the green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has an average major axial diameter of 0.005 to 1.0 xcexcm; an average minor axial diameter of 0.0025 to 0.5 xcexcm; an aspect ratio of 2.0:1 to 20:1; a BET specific surface area value of 6 to 300 m2/g; a geometrical standard deviation value of major axial diameters of 1.01 to 2.0; and a desorption percentage of the organic pigment of not more than 15%. As to the heat resistance of the green or orange-based pigment, the heat resistance temperature thereof is higher by +5 to +40xc2x0 than that of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. As to the chemical resistances of the green or orange-based pigment, the acid resistance (xcex94E* value) thereof is not more than 1.5, and the alkali resistance thereof is not more than 1.5, when evaluated by the method specified hereinafter.
Next, the properties of the green or orange-based pigments used on the present invention are more concretely explained as follows.
(1) In the case where iron oxide hydroxide particles having an average major axial diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm are used as core particles:
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has an average major axial diameter of usually 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, preferably 0.15 to 0.9 xcexcm.
When the average major axial diameter of the green or orange-based pigment is more than 1.0 xcexcm, the pigment particles may be larger, resulting in deteriorated tinting strength.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention is of an acicular or rectangular shape.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has an aspect ratio of usually not more than 20:1, preferably 2:1 to 15:1, more preferably 2:1 to 10:1. When the aspect ratio of the green or orange-based pigment is more than 20:1, the pigment particles may tend to be entangled or interlaced with each other, resulting in poor dispersibility in vehicles or resin compositions as well as increased viscosity of the coating solution.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention suitably has a geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of not more than 2.0. When the geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of the green or orange-based pigment is more than 2.0, a considerable amount of coarse particles are present, so that it may be difficult to uniformly disperse the pigment in vehicles or resin compositions. In the consideration of uniform dispersion in vehicles or resin compositions, the geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of the green or orange-based pigment is preferably not more than 1.8, more preferably not more than 1.6. In the consideration of industrial productivity, the lower limit of the geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of the green or orange-based pigment is 1.01, since it is difficult to industrially produce those pigments having a geometrical standard deviation value of less than 1.01.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a BET specific surface area value of usually 6 to 160 M2/g, preferably 11 to 130 m2/g, more preferably 16 to 110 m2/g. When the BET specific surface area value of the green or orange-based pigment is less than 6 m2/g, the obtained green or orange-based pigment particles may be coarser, resulting in deteriorated tinting strength.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a desorption percentage of the organic pigment of preferably not more than 15%, more preferably not more than 12%. When the desorption percentage of the organic pigment is more than 15%, the pigment particles may tend to be inhibited from being uniformly dispersed in vehicles or resin compositions due to desorbed organic pigment particles. Further, a portion of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide core particle from which the organic pigment is desorbed, is exposed to outside, so that the obtained iron oxide hydroxide composite particles fail to exhibit a uniform hue.
Especially, as to the hue of the green-based pigment according to the present invention, the L* value thereof is 25 to 80; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120xc2x0 to 240xc2x0.
In addition, as to the hue of the orange-based pigment according to the present invention, the L* value thereof is 25 to 80; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30xc2x0 to 60xc2x0.
As to the heat resistance of the green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention, the heat resistance temperature thereof is higher by +5 to +40xc2x0 than that of the iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a tinting strength of preferably not less than 115%, more preferably not less than 120%, when measured by the evaluation method specified hereinafter.
The green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a hiding power of preferably not less than 1,750 cm2/g, more preferably not less than 1,800 cm2/g, when measured by the evaluation method specified hereinafter.
As to the chemical resistances of the green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention, the acid resistance (xcex94E* value) thereof is preferably not more than 1.5, more preferably not more than 1.2; and the alkali resistance (xcex94E* value) thereof is preferably not more than 1.5, more preferably not more than 1.2, when measured by the evaluation method specified hereinafter.
(2) In the case where iron oxide hydroxide particles having an average major axial diameter of from 0.005 xcexcm to less than 0.1 xcexcm are used as core particles:
The green or orange-based fine pigment of the present invention has an average major axial diameter of from usually 0.005 xcexcm to less than 0.1 xcexcm, preferably 0.008 to 0.096 xcexcm, more preferably 0.01 to 0.092 xcexcm.
When the average major axial diameter of the green or orange-based fine pigment is less than 0.005 xcexcm, the intermolecular force between the pigment particles may be increased due to fineness thereof, so that the particles may tend to be agglomerated together, resulting in poor dispersibility in vehicles or resin compositions.
The green or orange-based fine pigment of the present invention is also of an acicular or rectangular shape.
The green or orange-based fine pigment of the present invention has an aspect ratio of preferably not more than 20:1, more preferably 2:1 to 15:1, still more preferably 2:1 to 10:1. When the aspect ratio of the green or orange-based pigment is more than 20:1, the pigment particles may tend to be entangled or interlaced with each other, resulting in poor dispersibility in vehicles or resin compositions as well as increased viscosity of the obtained coating solution.
The green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention has an average minor axial diameter of usually from 0.0025 xcexcm to less than 0.05 xcexcm, preferably 0.004 to 0.048 xcexcm, more preferably 0.005 to 0.046 xcexcm. When the average minor axial diameter of the green or orange-based fine pigment is less than 0.0025 xcexcm, the intermolecular force between the pigment particles may be increased due to fineness thereof, so that the particles may tend to be agglomerated together, resulting in poor dispersibility in vehicles or resin compositions.
The green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention suitably has a geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of usually not more than 2.0. When the geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of the green or orange-based fine pigment is more than 2.0, a considerable amount of coarse particles may be present, so that it may be difficult to uniformly disperse the fine pigment particles in vehicles or resin compositions. In the consideration of uniform dispersion in vehicles or resin compositions, the geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of the green or orange-based fine pigment is preferably not more than 1.8, more preferably not more than 1.6. In the consideration of industrial productivity, the lower limit of the geometrical standard deviation value of particle sizes of the green or orange-based fine pigment is 1.01, since it is difficult to industrially produce those pigments having a geometrical standard deviation value of less than 1.01.
The green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a BET specific surface area value of usually 50 to 300 m2/g, preferably 70 to 280 m2/g, more preferably 80 to 250 m2/g. When the BET specific surface area value of the green or orange-based fine pigment is less than 50 m2/g, the obtained green or orange-based fine pigment particles may be coarser, resulting in too high hiding power. As a result, coating films or resin compositions obtained using the green or orange-based fine pigment may fail to exhibit a sufficient transparency. On the other hand, when the BET specific surface area value of the green or orange-based fine pigment is more than 300 m2/g, the intermolecular force between the fine pigment particles may be increased due to fineness thereof, so that the particles may tend to be agglomerated together, resulting in poor dispersibility in vehicles or resin compositions.
The organic pigment constituting the green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a desorption percentage of the organic pigment of usually not more than 15%, preferably not more than 12%. When the desorption percentage of the organic pigment is more than 15%, the fine pigment particles tends to be inhibited from being uniformly dispersed in vehicles or resin compositions due to desorbed organic pigment particles. Further, a portion of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide fine particles as core particle from which the organic pigment particles are desorbed, is exposed to outside, so that the obtained iron oxide hydroxide composite fine particles fail to exhibit a uniform hue.
Especially, as to the hue of the green-based fine pigment according to the present invention, the L* value thereof is usually 25 to 80; the a* value thereof is usually from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is usually 120 to 240xc2x0.
In addition, as to the hue of the orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention, the L* value thereof is usually 25 to 80; the a* value thereof is usually from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is usually from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is usually from 30xc2x0 to 60xc2x0.
As to the heat resistance of the green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention, the heat resistance temperature thereof is usually higher by +5 to +40xc2x0 than that of the iron oxide hydroxide fine particles as core particles, and is preferably not less than 210xc2x0 C., more preferably not less than 215xc2x0 C.
The green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a tinting strength of preferably not less than 115%, more preferably not less than 120%, when measured by the evaluation method specified hereinafter.
The green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a hiding power of preferably less than 600 cm2/g, more preferably not more than 500 cm2/g. When the hiding power of the green or orange-based fine pigment is not less than 600 cm2/g, coating films or resin compositions obtained using the green or orange-based fine pigment may fail to exhibit a sufficient transparency due to a too high hiding power thereof.
As to the chemical resistances of the green or orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention, the acid resistance (xcex94E* value) thereof is preferably not more than 1.5, more preferably not more than 1.3; and the alkali resistance (xcex94E* value) thereof is preferably not more than 1.5, more preferably not more than 1.3, when measured by the evaluation method specified hereinafter.
Before forming the coating layer comprising the organosilicon compound onto the iron oxide hydroxide particles, the surfaces of the core particles may be preliminarily coated with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9chydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or siliconxe2x80x9d). When the coating layer is formed on the surfaces of the core particles, the desorption percentage of the organic pigment from the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles can be reduced as compared to those having no coating layer, and the heat resistance of the obtained composite particles can be slightly increased.
The total coating amount of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon is 0.01 to 20% by weight (calculated as Al, Si or a sum of Al and Si) based on the weight of the coated iron oxide hydroxide particles.
When the coating amount of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon is less than 0.01% by weight, the effect of reducing the desorption percentage of the organic pigment may not be obtained. Since a sufficient effect of reducing the desorption percentage of the organic pigment can be obtained by adjusting the coating amount of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon to 0.01 to 20% by weight, it is unnecessary and meaningless to coat the core particles with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon in an amount of more than 20% by weight.
The green or orange-based pigment in which the iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon are used as core particles, are substantially identical in particle size, geometrical standard deviation value, BET specific surface area value, hue, tinting strength, hiding power and chemical resistances to those used for the core particles having no coating layer composed of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon. Also, by forming such a coating layer composed of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon on the core particles, the desorption percentage of the organic pigment is improved, i.e., can be reduced to preferably not more than 12%, more preferably not more than 10%, and the heat resistance of the obtained composite particles becomes higher by +5 to +30xc2x0 C. than those obtained by using the core particles having no coating layer composed of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon.
Next, the paint containing the green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention, is described.
The paint containing the green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, a gloss of 70 to 115% (in a coating film), a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 220xc2x0 C. (in a coating film), an acid resistance (xcex94G value) as a chemical resistances of usually not more than 12% (in a coating film), an alkali resistance (xcex94G value) as a chemical resistances of usually not more than 12% (in a coating film), and a L* value of usually 25 to 85 (in a coating film).
(A) Paint Containing the Green-Based Piment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm
The paint containing the green-based pigment according to the present invention has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 110%, preferably 80 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 240xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 245xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is usually 120 to 240xc2x0.
The paint containing the green-based pigment obtained by using the core particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 80 to 115%, preferably 85 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 245xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 250xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is usually 120 to 240xc2x0.
The water-based paint containing the green-based pigment according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 70 to 110%, preferably 75 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 235xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 240xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is usually 120 to 240xc2x0.
The water-based paint containing the green-based pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 115%, preferably 80 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 240xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 245xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is usually 120 to 240xc2x0.
(B) Paint Containing the Orange-Based Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm
The paint containing the orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 110%, preferably 80 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 240xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 245xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0.
The paint containing the orange-based pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 80 to 115%, preferably 85 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 245xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 250xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0.
The water-based paint containing the orange-based pigment according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 70 to 110%, preferably 75 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 235xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 240xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0.
The water-based paint containing the orange-based pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.2. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 115%, preferably 80 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 240xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 245xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0.
(C) Paint Containing the Green-Based Fine Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of from 0.005 to Less Than 0.1 xcexcm
The paint containing the green-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 110%, preferably 80 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 220xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 225xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, more preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; and the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The paint containing the green-based fine pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 80 to 115%, preferably 85 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 230xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 235xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The water-based paint containing the green-based fine pigment according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 70 to 110%, preferably 75 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 220xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 225xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; and the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The water-based paint containing the green-based fine pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 115%, preferably 80 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 230xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 235xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; and the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
(D) Paint Containing the Orange-Based Fine Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of from 0.005 xcexcm to Less Than 0.1 xcexcm
The paint containing the orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 110%, preferably 80 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 220xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 225xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The paint containing the orange-based fine pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the solvent-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 80 to 115%, preferably 85 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 230xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 235xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The water-based paint containing the orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 70 to 110%, preferably 75 to 110%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 220xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 225xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The water-based paint containing the orange-based fine pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a storage stability (xcex94E* value) of usually not more than 1.5, preferably not more than 1.3. When a coating film is produced by using the water-based paints, the gloss of the coating film is usually 75 to 115%, preferably 80 to 115%; and the heat resistance temperature of the coating film is usually not less than 230xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 235xc2x0 C. As to the chemical resistances of the coating film, the acid resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%; and the alkali resistance (xcex94G value) thereof is usually not more than 12%, preferably not more than 10%. As to the hue of the coating film produced from the water-based paint, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0. As to the transparency of the coating film, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
In the paint of the present invention, the lower limit of the amount of the green or orange-based pigment blended therein usually 0.5 part by weight, preferably 1.0 part by weight, more preferably 2.0 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of a paint base material; and the upper limit of the amount of the green or orange-based pigment blended therein is usually 100 parts by weight, preferably 80 parts by weight, more preferably 50 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the paint base material.
The paint based material contains green or orange-based pigments, resins and solvents, and may optionally contain defoamers, extender pigments, dryers, surfactants, hardeners, auxiliaries and the like, if required.
As the resins contained in the paint base material, there may be exemplified those ordinarily used for solvent-based paints such as acrylic resins, alkyd resins, polyester resins, polyurethane resins, epoxy resins, phenol resins, melamine resins, amino resins or the like. Also, as the resins for water-based paints, there may be exemplified ordinarily used ones such as water-soluble alkyd resins, water-soluble melamine resins, water-soluble acrylic resins, water-soluble urethane emulsion resins or the like.
As the solvents for solvent-based paints, there may be exemplified those ordinarily used for solvent-based paints such as toluene, xylene, thinner, butyl acetate, methyl acetate, methyl isobutyl ketone, butyl cellosolve, ethyl cellosolve, butyl alcohol, aliphatic hydrocarbons and mixtures thereof.
Also, as the solvents for water-based paints, there may be exemplified water, butyl cellosolve, butyl alcohol or the like which are ordinarily used for water-based paints, or mixtures thereof.
As the defoamer, there may be used commercially available products such as NOPCO 8034 (tradename), SN DEFOAMER 477 (tradename), SN DEFOAMER 5013 (tradename), SN DEFOAMER 247 (tradename) or SN DEFOAMER 382 (tradename) (all produced by SUN NOPCO LTD.); ANTIFOAM 08 (tradename) or EMULGEN 903 (tradename) (both produced by KAO CO., LTD.); or the like.
Next, the rubber or resin composition colored with the pigment according to the present invention will be described.
(A) Resin Composition Containing the Green-Based Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm
The resin composition colored with the green-based pigment according to the present invention has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 215xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 220xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; and the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0.
The resin composition colored with the green-based pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 220xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 225xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0.
(B) Resin Composition Containing the Orange-Based Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm
The resin composition colored with the orange-based pigment according to the present invention has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 215xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 220xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0 C.
The resin composition colored with the orange-based pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 220xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 225xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0 C.
(C) Resin Composition Containing the Green-Based Fine Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of from 0.005 xcexcm to Less Than 0.1 xcexcm
The resin composition colored with the green-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 210xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 215xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0. As to the transparency of the resin composition, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The resin composition colored with the green-based fine pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 215xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 220xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from xe2x88x92100 to less than 0; the b* value thereof is xe2x88x92100 to +100; and the h value thereof is 120 to 240xc2x0. As to the transparency of the resin composition, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
(D) Resin Composition Containing the Orange-Based Fine Pigment Having an Average Major Axial Diameter of from 0.005 to Less Than 0.1 xcexcm
The resin composition colored with the orange-based fine pigment according to the present invention has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 210xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 215xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100: and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0. As to the transparency of the resin composition, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
The resin composition colored with the orange-based fine pigment obtained by using as the core particles iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon according to the present invention, has a dispersing condition of usually rank 4 or 5, preferably rank 5 when visually observed and evaluated by the method described hereinafter; and a heat resistance temperature of usually not less than 215xc2x0 C., preferably not less than 220xc2x0 C. As to the hue of the resin composition, it is preferred that the L* value thereof is 25 to 85; the a* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; the b* value thereof is from more than 0 to +100; and the h value thereof is 30 to 60xc2x0. As to the transparency of the resin composition, the linear absorption thereof is preferably not more than 0.05 xcexcmxe2x88x921.
In the resin composition according to the present invention, the amount of the green or orange-based pigment blended is usually 0.01 to 200 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the rubber or resins composition.
In the case where the green or orange-based pigment having a particle size of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm is used:
In the rubber or resin composition of the present invention, the amount of the green or orange-based pigment blended is usually 0.5 to 200 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the rubber or resin composition. In the consideration of good handling property of the resin composition, the amount of the green or orange-based pigment blended is preferably 1.0 to 150 parts by weight, more preferably 2.5 to 100 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the rubber or resin composition.
In the case where the green or orange-based fine pigment having a particle size of from 0.005 xcexcm to less than 0.1 xcexcm is used:
In the rubber or resin composition according to the present invention, the amount of the green or orange-based fine pigment blended is usually 0.01 to 50 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the rubber or resin composition. In the consideration of good handling property of the resin composition, the amount of the green or orange-based fine pigment blended is preferably 0.05 to 45 parts by weight, more preferably 0.1 to 40 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the rubber or resin composition.
The based material of the rubber or resin composition according to the present invention contains green or orange-based fine pigments and known thermoplastic resins, and may optionally contain various additives such as lubricants, plasticizers, antioxidants, ultraviolet light absorbers or the like, if required.
As the rubber or resins of the composition, there may be exemplified natural rubbers, synthetic rubbers, thermoplastic resins (e.g., polyolefins such as polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polybutenes and polyisobutylenes, polyvinyl chlorides, styrene polymers and polyamides) or the like.
The amount of the additives added is not more than 50% by weight based on the total weight of the green or orange-based fine pigments and resins. When the amount of the additives added is more than 50% by weight, the obtained rubber or resin composition is deteriorated in moldability.
The resin composition according to the present invention may be produced by preliminarily intimately mixing a raw resin material and the green or orange-based fine pigment together and applying a strong shear force to the mixture by a kneader or an extruder to deaggregate agglomerates of the green or orange-based fine pigment and uniformly disperse the individual green or orange-based fine pigment particles in the resin. The thus produced resin composition may be formed into an appropriate shape according to the application thereof upon use.
Next, the process for producing the green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention, is described.
The green or orange-based pigment of the present invention can be produced by mixing iron oxide hydroxide particles with alkoxysilane compounds or polysiloxanes to coat the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles with the alkoxysilane compounds or polysiloxanes; and then mixing the iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the alkoxysilane compounds or polysiloxanes, with an organic pigment.
The coating of the iron oxide hydroxide particles with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes, may be conducted (i) by mechanically mixing and stirring the iron oxide hydroxide particles together with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes; or (ii) by mechanically mixing and stirring both the components together while spraying the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes onto the iron oxide hydroxide particles. In these cases, substantially whole amount of the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes added can be applied onto the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
In addition, by conducting the above-mentioned mixing or stirring treatment (i) of the iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles together with the alkoxysilane compounds, at least a part of the alkoxysilane compounds coated on the iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles may be changed to the organosilane compounds. In this case, there is also no affection against the formation of the organic pigment coat thereon.
In order to uniformly coat the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes, it is preferred that the iron oxide hydroxide particles s are preliminarily diaggregated by using a pulverizer.
As apparatus (a) for mixing and stirring treatment (i) of the core particles with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes to form the coating layer thereof, and as apparatus (b) for mixing and stirring treatment (ii) of the organic pigment with the core particles whose surfaces are coated with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes to form the organic pigment coat, there may be preferably used those apparatus capable of applying a shear force to the particles, more preferably those apparatuses capable of conducting the application of shear force, spaturate force and compressed force at the same time.
As such apparatuses, there may be exemplified wheel-type kneaders, ball-type kneaders, blade-type kneaders, roll-type kneaders or the like. Among them, wheel-type kneaders are preferred.
Specific examples of the wheel-type kneaders may include an edge runner (equal to a mix muller, a Simpson mill or a sand mill), a multi-mull, a Stotz mill, a wet pan mill, a Conner mill, a ring muller, or the like. Among them, an edge runner, a multi-mull, a Stotz mill, a wet pan mill and a ring muller are preferred, and an edge runner is more preferred.
Specific examples of the ball-type kneaders may include a vibrating mill or the like. Specific examples of the blade-type kneaders may include a Henschel mixer, a planetary mixer, a Nawter mixer or the like. Specific examples of the roll-type kneaders may include an extruder or the like.
In order to coat the surfaces of the core particles with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes as uniformly as possible, the conditions of the above mixing or stirring treatment may be appropriately controlled such that the linear load is usually 2 to 200 Kg/cm (19.6 to 1960 N/cm), preferably 10 to 150 Kg/cm (98 to 1470 N/cm), more preferably 15 to 100 Kg/cm (147 to 980 N/cm); and the treating time is usually 5 to 120 minutes, preferably 10 to 90 minutes. It is preferred to appropriately adjust the stirring speed in the range of usually 2 to 2,000 rpm, preferably 5 to 1,000 rpm, more preferably 10 to 800 rpm.
The amount of the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes added, is preferably 0.15 to 45 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. When the amount of the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes added is less than 0.15 part by weight, it may become difficult to adhere the organic pigment in such an amount enough to obtain the iron oxide hydroxide composite particles according to the present invention. On the other hand, when the amount of the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes added is more than 45 parts by weight, since a sufficient amount of the organic pigment can be adhered on the surface of the coating layer, it is meaningless to add more than 45 parts by weight.
Next, the organic pigment are added to the iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes, and the resultant mixture is mixed and stirred to form the organic pigment coat on the surfaces of the coating layer composed of the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes. The drying or heat-treatment may be conducted.
It is preferred that the organic pigment are added little by little and slowly, especially about 5 to 60 minutes.
In order to form organic pigment coat onto the coating layer composed of the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes, or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes as uniformly as possible, the conditions of the above mixing or stirring treatment can be appropriately controlled such that the linear load is usually 2 to 200 Kg/cm (19.6 to 1960 N/cm), preferably 10 to 150 Kg/cm (98 to 1470 N/cm), more preferably 15 to 100 Kg/cm (147 to 980 N/cm); and the treating time is usually 5 to 120 minutes, preferably 10 to 90 minutes. It is preferred to appropriately adjust the stirring speed in the range of usually 2 to 2,000 rpm, preferably 5 to 1,000 rpm, more preferably 10 to 800 rpm.
The preferable amount of the organic blue-based pigment added is 5 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. When the amount of the organic blue-based pigment added is more than 30 parts by weight, the aimed green-based pigment of the present invention may not be obtained.
The preferable amount of the organic red-based pigment added is 1 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. When the amount of the organic red-based pigment added is out of the above specified range, the aimed orange-based pigment of the present invention may not be obtained.
The heating temperature used in the drying and heating steps is usually 40 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 60 to 150xc2x0 C. The treating time of these steps is usually from 10 minutes to 12 hours, preferably from 30 minutes to 3 hours.
When the obtained green or orange-based pigment is subjected to the above drying and heating steps, the alkoxysilane compounds used as the coating thereof are finally converted into organosilane compounds.
If required, prior to mixing and stirring with the alkoxysilane compounds or polysiloxanes, the iron oxide hydroxide particles may be preliminarily coated with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon to form an intermediate coating layer thereon.
At least a part of the surface of the iron oxide hydroxide particles may be coated with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of hydroxides of aluminum, oxides of aluminum, hydroxides of silicon and oxides of silicon (hereinafter referred to merely as xe2x80x9chydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or siliconxe2x80x9d), if required, in advance of mixing and stirring with the alkoxysilane compounds, the polysiloxanes, the modified polysiloxanes or the terminal-modified polysiloxanes.
The coating of the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon may be conducted by adding an aluminum compound, a silicon compound or both the compounds to a water suspension in which the iron oxide hydroxide particles are dispersed, followed by mixing and stirring, and further adjusting the pH value of the suspension, if required, thereby coating the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles with hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon. The thus obtained iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon are then filtered out, washed with water, dried and pulverized. Further, the iron oxide hydroxide particles coated with the hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum and/or silicon may be subjected to post-treatments such as deaeration treatment and compaction treatment, if required.
As the aluminum compounds, there may be exemplified aluminum salts such as aluminum acetate, aluminum sulfate, aluminum chloride or aluminum nitrate, alkali aluminates such as sodium aluminate or the like.
The amount of the aluminum compound added is 0.01 to 20% by weight (calculated as Al) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. When the amount of the aluminum compound added is less than 0.01% by weight, it may be difficult to sufficiently coat the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles with hydroxides and/or oxides of aluminum, thereby failing to improve the effective reduction of the organic pigment desorption percentage. On the other hand, when the amount of the aluminum compound added is more than 20% by weight, the coating effect is saturated and, therefore, it is meaningless to add such an excess amount of the aluminum compound.
As the silicon compounds, there may be exemplified #3 water glass, sodium orthosilicate, sodium metasilicate or the like.
The amount of the silicon compound added is 0.01 to 20% by weight (calculated as SiO2) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles. When the amount of the silicon compound added is less than 0.01% by weight, it may be difficult to sufficiently coat the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles with hydroxides and/or oxides of silicon, thereby failing to improve the effective reduction of the organic pigment desorption percentage. On the other hand, when the amount of the silicon compound added is more than 20% by weight, the coating effect is saturated and, therefore, it is meaningless to add such an excess amount of the silicon compound.
In the case where both the aluminum and silicon compounds are used in combination for the coating, the total amount of the aluminum and silicon compounds added is preferably 0.01 to 20% by weight (calculated as a sum of Al and SiO2) based on the weight of the iron oxide hydroxide particles.
The point of the present invention lies in the following. That is, the green or orange-based pigment obtained by coating the surfaces of iron oxide hydroxide particles having an average particle size of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm with organosilicon compounds and then adhering an organic blue or red-based pigment onto the surface of coating composed of the organosilicon compounds, is a harmless green or orange-based pigment capable of exhibiting excellent chemical resistances, high hiding power and tinting strength, and improved heat resistance.
Another point of the present invention lies in the following. That is, the green or orange-based fine pigment obtained by coating the surfaces of iron oxide hydroxide particles having an average particle size of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm with organosilicon compounds and then adhering an organic blue or red-based pigment onto the surface of coating composed of the organosilicon compounds, is a harmless green or orange-based fine pigment capable of exhibiting excellent chemical resistances, excellent tinting strength and improved heat resistance.
The reason why the pigment exhibiting a green color can be obtained by the present invention, is considered as follows. That is, similarly to such a principle that a film exhibiting a green color is obtained by overlapping a blue film on a yellow film, when the iron oxide hydroxide particles having a yellow color is coated with the organic blue-based pigment having a low hiding power, the obtained composite particles can exhibit a green color.
Also, the reason why the pigment exhibiting an orange color can be obtained by the present invention, is considered as follows. That is, similarly to such a principle that a film exhibiting an orange color is obtained by overlapping a red film on a yellow film, when the iron oxide hydroxide particles having a yellow color is coated with the organic red-based pigment having a low hiding power, the obtained composite particles can exhibit an orange color.
The reason why the green or orange-based pigment of the present invention is excellent in chemical resistances, is considered as follows. That is, the iron oxide hydroxide particles as core particles themselves are excellent in chemical resistances. Further, by selecting the organic blue or red-based pigment to be adhered onto the particles from those pigments having excellent chemical resistances, the obtained green or orange-based pigment can also exhibit excellent chemical resistances as a whole.
The reason why the green or orange-based pigment of the present invention has excellent tinting strength, is considered as follows. That is, the organic blue or red-based pigment is strongly fixed onto the surfaces of the iron oxide hydroxide particles having excellent tinting strength through the coating layer composed of the organosilicon compounds to form composite particles. As a result, the obtained green or orange-based pigment can also exhibit an excellent tinting strength.
The reason why the green or orange-based pigment of the present invention has an excellent heat resistance, is considered as follows. That is, the iron oxide hydroxide particles which are inherently deteriorated in heat resistance, are coated with the organosilicon compounds having an excellent heat resistance. Further, the organic blue or red-based pigment having an excellent heat resistance is fixed onto the surface of the coating layer composed of the organosilicon compounds. As a result, the obtained green or orange-based pigment can be enhanced in heat resistance.
The organic green or orange-based pigment according to the present invention contains no harmful elements and compounds and, therefore, can show not only excellent hygiene and safety, but also is effective for environmental protection.
Also, the green or orange-based pigment having an average major axial diameter of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm according to the present invention, has high tinting strength, and excellent heat resistance and chemical resistances, and are harmless.
In the paint and resin composition of the present invention, there is used the green or orange-based pigment which is not only excellent in heat resistance and chemical resistances but also harmless. Therefore, the paint and resin composition of the present invention is suitable as green or orange paints and resin compositions which are free from environmental pollution.
The green or orange-based fine pigment having an average major axial diameter of from 0.005 to less than 0.1 xcexcm according to the present invention, is harmless and enhanced in chemical resistances and heat resistance. Further, by using such a green or orange-based fine pigment, it is possible to obtain paints and resin compositions having an excellent transparency. Therefore, the green or orange-based fine pigment of the present invention is suitable as coloring pigments for resins, paints and printing inks.
The paint and resin composition of the present invention are produced using the green or orange-based fine pigment which has excellent heat resistance and chemical resistances, and is harmless. Therefore, the paint and resin composition of the present invention are suitable as green or orange paints and resin compositions which are free from environmental pollution and have an excellent transparency.